Barry B. Carrel
Barry is a nice teenager who always has a smile on his face. He is a member of the finals Graduates and destined to support his school, C.B.S High. Appearance ;Big smile ;blushing cheeks ;spiky, orange carhartt hair ;small ears Style Classic Background Barry has always been anxious to visit the ocean ever since his family moved from New World City to Norm. At age twelve, one day Barry was attacked by a Great While Shark. After three months in the hospital, Barry has been afraid to go back in the water...ever! To take his mind off of the stress, Mrs. and Mr. Carrel sent him to boarding school. Personality Barry is always looking at the positive side to everything. He likes songs, bubbles, ice cream, and has always liked the color orange. Sometimes Barry is a bit of a blabber mouth, though. Within most of his free time, he's just prancing around the room or listening to the latest tunes with Vinny. Interests Hobbies ;Talking ;Joking ;Science ;Hanging with Jessie Goal ;To bring joy to the world. Badge Optimism Relationships Family *Marry Carrel - Mother *George Carrel - Father *Harry Carrel - Older Brother, Neutral Acquaintance *Gary Carrel - Older Brother *Jerry Carrel - Older Brother, Insulter Allies *Andy - Brother-in-bond, Friend, Classmate, Fellow Student *Butch - Brother-in-bond, Classmate, Fellow Student *Duke - Brother-in-bond, Classmate, Fellow Student *Lucas - Brother-in-bond, Classmate, Fellow Student *Dawn - Brother-in-bond, Classmate, Fellow Student *Scott - Brother-in-bond, Classmate, Fellow Student *Principal Loris - Principal *Claire - Friend, Classmate, Fellow Student *Hannah - Friend, Classmate, Fellow Student *Mabel - Friend, Classmate, Fellow Student *Jessie - Romance, Best Friend, Classmate, Fellow Student Enemies *Dean Tyrant *Dean Christakis *Sonnet Syclops *Dogio Syclops *Nether Syclops *Nathan Syclops Name *Gaelic Meaning: The name Barry is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Barry is: Spear. *American Meaning: The name Barry is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Barry is: Spear. *English Meaning: The name Barry is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Barry is: Fair-haired. *Celtic Meaning: The name Barry is a Celtic baby name. In Celtic the meaning of the name Barry is: Marksman. *French Meaning: The name Barry is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Barry is: Lives at the barrier. *Irish Meaning: The name Barry is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Barry is: Fair haired. Also from the Irish word for spear. Used regurarly throughout the English-speaking world since the early 20th century. :*People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details. :*People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. Trivia *Barry's inspiration is Pinkie Pie Gallery Th8GJ0PGN0.jpg|Barry smiling! File:12d9e14ba9c76bd6c5152f18a7301805.jpg File:ThFG0GV8X6.jpg|Barry swimming at C.B.S High File:Th3YWBE0MH.jpg File:Images101.jpg File:Ron_and_hermione_by_lila_selle-d9fltkk.png|Barry & Jessie; married! File:Haikyuu_hinata_shouyou_by_chibipaper-d7gtl6u.jpg File:Normal_3g9f.jpg File:Haikyuu_renders_by_janoneee-d6xiy9b.png File:B3vKPSvFJqY.jpg Category:Males Category:Graduates Category:The Carrel Family Category:Orange Heads Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:C.B.S Students Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:All Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Medium Class